Nightmare to Dream
by speculum orbis
Summary: "The nightmares he had never faded entirely as soon as he awoke. He still felt quite alone in the ever-present nighttime darkness." Ciel has a nightmare and Sebastian attempts to calm his nerves. Pretty much just smut ok yep


**Author's Notes: Hello! Wow um, I really wrote this solely because I really wanted to write stuff again. I had no inspiration or idea while writing this, and it probably turned out kind of boring as a result. Sorry!**  
><strong>I would like to make my writing better however, so if you could tell me things I could do to improve, it would really mean a lot to me. Honest.<strong>

**Anyway, it's rated M for a reason. It has a scene of a young boy and a demon butler getting freaky! I don't know what else to say here hi i'm new bye **

* * *

><p>He could just feel his boniness from the (lack of) food he had been given. More than anything at this moment he felt his aloneness. No one else was there with him except those loathsome adults. He knew that soon he was going to be snatched away like the others had been. He looked around again at the cages, perhaps being able to find another soul that was able to send him sympathetic glances like before, but no sooner than he started looking did the large, rough hands tear through the bars which enclosed him and painfully clutched his arms so as he would not escape the grasp. He begged them in the nicest voice he could muster to let him go but it came out ugly and scared. He begged them anyway, with no avail. The cold floor burned against his heels as he was dragged across it.<br>A shining blade was slowly unsheathed not that far away. The sound was just loud enough for him to recognize even in the chaos. He looked toward the noise with wider eyes, and had to squint when the light captured on the blade and shone at him like a threat in the darkened room. He was eventually pulled far enough for his back to hit against that foul table.

When Ciel awoke, he couldn't be bothered with the uncomfortable clamminess his cold sweat had produced between his nightshirt and bed sheets. The ends of his blankets gathered around his knees as he startled upward and crawled away like a small, scared animal, trying to get away from _them_. The nightmares he had never faded entirely as soon as he awoke. He still felt quite alone in the ever-present nighttime darkness. The feeling that there was no one to call out to stayed with him as he screamed no one's name in particular into the emptiness of his mansion. Soon enough he heard booming footsteps racing for his own bedroom. _But whose? _Logical safety precautions were taken. He leaped back from the middle of his bed to where his head had been resting sleeplessly only moments before._  
><em>Another one of those black figures stepped politely into the room. Politely? "Young master?" came its voice. The voice to him sounded distorted and monstrous.  
>"Who are you?" the boy replied frantically. A familiar civil smile appeared beside the candlelight.<br>"It's Sebastian, your butler."  
>A large sum of air Ciel had been holding in was released and replaced with his still less-than-calm breaths. He wasn't convinced, however. His muscles were still tensed, hands still clutching onto a nearby pillow for a sense of security, eyes still widened with fear. Light footsteps sounded against the wood flooring again as Sebastian moved to Ciel's bedside. As he slowly moved through the darkness, candelabra in hand, Ciel moved quickly to the farther side of his bed just in case. Closer to his viewpoint, he could see better his butler's familiar features, even though shadowed abnormally from the candlelight.<br>The boy relaxed a little and moved his legs so that he was sitting on his calves. "Are you all right now, Young Master?" The voice he heard didn't sound monstrous anymore. In fact, it sounded calm and soothing now. He would never admit this, but the smooth voice calmed him more than anything. He closed his eyes easily for a while before responding, collecting himself and letting Sebastian's voice sink in.  
>"I'm all right now." He said confidently, but still barely audible. He knew Sebastian would hear him no matter what anyway. When he reopened his eyes to look over at Sebastian, there was something about him that seemed different from before. It was almost as if he had relaxed himself more too. A tiny frown appeared on Ciel's face at that.<br>"Please get back into bed, sir. It's quite chilly tonight," said the butler, motioning to the accumulative of sheets. Ciel sighed and did as he said silently, turning onto his side once he was under the covers so he was looking toward Sebastian. After tucking him in, Sebastian straightened back up and took the candelabra in his hand again, ready to leave. Ciel felt an internal chill from the thought of being left alone in the darkness again.  
>"Well then, if you're all right now, I will return to m-"<br>"Sebastian, wait."  
>He had already begun to walk out of the room, and his back was turned toward the boy's gaze. He could feel the fear radiating from him, growing stronger with every next step he took toward the door. His smile grew as he turned back to Ciel, who was now propped up on his elbow. Once Sebastian was facing toward him again, he felt embarrassed and laid back down. He even went so far as to turn away from him. But despite all of this, his small voice sounded again with the request that Sebastian expected all too easily.<br>"Stay here."  
>"Yes, my Lord."<br>After quite a time, the small shoulders switched sides again and Ciel commented tiredly, "Sebastian, I can't sleep."  
>"Would you like some warm milk to help you sleep?"<br>"No, that's all right." _I don't want you to leave. _He looked down at the covers. Not concentrating on anything in particular, until Sebastian started walking toward his bedside again. He had been standing against the wall, by the window. The mattress shifted as a new weight was added. Sebastian looked at Ciel's face from where he had sat down and smiled at him. Ciel blushed slightly and looked away, hoping Sebastian wasn't able to see.  
>"What are you looking at?" he mumbled<br>"Nothing in particular," Sebastian told him amusedly. When the gloved hand gently took hold of his, the sudden sound of fabric shifting whispered between them as Ciel jumped from the suddenness of it all. Their eyes met again and Ciel's cheeks grew pinker and he sat up again while the space between them steadily grew smaller.

Their hands were loosely intertwined. Ciel's you could easily say were lost in Sebastian's. To be expected considering his were such tiny hands. He wasn't trying very hard to make his hands apparent, really; he was practically limp, vulnerable. The man smiled at the word when it came to his mind. Vulnerable. A certain rare smile you could only see in such occasions as this spread quickly. A rare smile that reached his eyes, where most had not.  
>Small sounds filled the large darkness around them. Short gasps and stuttered breathing and the occasional voiced noise that came from the child's throat as he struggled to keep his composure, although composure was no longer an issue here. They both knew this well enough. Black hair tickled small collarbones as it descended downward. "Are you ok?" whispered the man from above Ciel.<br>Ciel said nothing. A small shudder came as the hot breath from the question danced across his skin. Why say something when he needn't say it? He looked to the side, trying to avoid the demon's eyes in embarrassment when soon a slight nod confirmed his answer. Sebastian raised his head again, looking over Ciel's face. It was intriguing to him, seeing Ciel's cheeks burned with a frosty crimson, his hooded eyelids, and the irregular breathing that escaped his mouth, which had been lazily hanging open for quite a time. Sebastian's smile grew and he leaned back down to bury his nose in his master's neck.  
>Finally the boy's slender fingers flexed and wrapped themselves back around the hands that had been holding his all this time. It was a short-tempered request made in the darkness what felt like eons ago. "Don't let go," he told his butler as a final note, not being able to meet the red eyes then either. He kept close what little pride he could keep in a situation like this. "Sebastian…" Ciel breathed delicately, rippling the raven hair beneath his chin. Sebastian straightened up again, reaching his own end. Ciel looked to the face above his, eyes still glazed over with deep lust. The blush he felt grew yet deeper at the sight of his butler's face. A face that was almost human. A face that not just anybody would be able to see. But of course <em>Ciel<em> would be able to see it. A small sense of pride echoed in his mind. He greedily loosened his hand from Sebastian's to reach up and touch his nearly-human face. It was damp and warmer than usual, he noted half-heartedly. His small mouth closed itself at that. He nearly smiled from morbid fascination, but he was simply too exhausted to do such thing.  
>Once Sebastian was lying next to him he sheepishly draped his arm over the butler's oversized torso and waited for their breathing to calm. He frowned, and at last closed his eyes for the rest of the night. Each lay there, curious more than anything for the other.<p> 


End file.
